Robots typically include a series of linkages that are interconnected via motor-driven robotic joints. Each robotic joint represents one or more independent control variables/degrees of freedom. End-effectors such as robotic hands or grippers are the particular end linkages in a serial robot which act directly on an object in the performance of a given work task, such as grasping and moving the object. Complex programming and motion control techniques are used in a variety of ways to achieve the required levels of robotic mobility, dexterity, and work task-related functionality. End-effectors approach and depart from a specified goal position according to a particular path or trajectory. Such paths are planned in logic using a variety of approaches. However, conventional end-effector path planning may be less than optimally robust in certain instances as explained below.